Celos a un Millonario
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Por culpas de sus descuidos, Tony esta a punto de perder algo valioso. Pepperony! :D
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Bueno, este es mi primer Fics aca, ojala les guste.**

**Ooc en Happy, bueno era necesario ñ.ñU**

XXX

Pepper se encontraba centada junto con Happy en el parque mientras ambos terminaban su helado, estaban en su cita. La pelirroja no podia mentirse, la habia pasado de maravilla con Happy, pero no era lo mismo que pasarlo con Tony y Rhodey. En especial con Tony. Pepper sacudio su cabeza tratando de ignorar al genio de su cabeza, no podia seguir pensando en él porque le hacia mal. Además no creia que Tony pensara en ella cuando estaba en alguna cita con Whitney ¡Idiota!, pero a ella ya no le importaba.

—¿Pepper? —dijo Happy sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos— ¿Sucede algo? —le volvio a decir mientras sacudia su mano frente a ella, Pepper parpadeo y sonrio amistosamente.

—Oh si, disculpame es que.. ... Me quede pensando y no te escuche —se disculpaba avergonzada— ¿De que me estabas hablando? —le pregunto con una sonrisa, Happy solo se la quedo mirando.

—¿Estabas pensando en Stark? —le pregunto directamente, asustando a Pepper y haciendola sonrojar.

—¡¿Que?! —le grito semi-enfadada— ¿Porque todo el mundo piensa que cuando estoy pensando en un chico, tiene que ser justamente Tony? —pregunto más al aire que para su acompañante.

—Si estabas pensando en Tony ¿Verdad? —pregunto y Pepper resoplo.

—Si... —admitio avergonzada y Happy sonrio amistosamente y le apoyo su mano en el hombro.

—Mira, tengo algunos problemas con Idiomas y otros problemillas con Historia, si quieres puedo ayudarte con Stark y tu me ayudas con mis materias ¿Que dices? —le pregunto con cierta malicia. A Happy no le gustaba ver a su nueva amiga tan... deprimente, ella le habia caido super desde el principio y aunque le costo un poquito admitir que ellos solo serian amigos, él sabia que a ella le gustaba Tony y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

—¿Si? ¿Como? —pregunto algo inocente, Happy sonrio de lado a lado.

—Pues con celos, no hay nada más mortal que ver a "tu chica" estar con otro... —dijo Happy mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que estaba.

—Oh... pues —Pepper bajo la mirada dudoda, no estaba muy segura de si querer hacerlo pero...

—Oye, si no quieres esta bien... —decia Happy mientras se encogia de hombros.

—¡No! —dijo la chica de repente de un salto—Yo.. quiero decir, es que... claro —dijo mientras le sonreia a Happy.

—Bien, mañana mismo empezaremos nuestro plan... —dijo mientras le ponia la mano a Pepper para que esta se sostuviera de él.

Pepper sonrio y tomo el brazo de Happy, ambos caminaron mientras Happy le decia como podian atraer la atencion de Stark. Pepper solo asentia y dentro de ella, muy dentro, pensaba si era buena idea el poner celoso a un terco genio y filantropo millonario.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony habia estado ocupado gran parte del fin de semana, pues a penas habia pasado solo un mes desde cumplio sus 18 años y obtuvo Industrias Stark para él, los papeleos le tomaban mucho de su tiempo como persona normal y super heroe... Sin duda necesitaba un/a asistente personal que pudiera ayudarlo ¿Quien podria ser lo suficientemente apto/a para el puesto?. Además varias ideas para sus trajes habian venido a su mente y eso lo habia tenido más ocupado de lo que ya estaba, por eso no habia notado que ni Rhodey ni Pepper habian pasado por su nuevo taller a visitarlo. El antiguo taller de Tony habia explotado a causa desconosida... Bueno, no tan desconocida. Solo que Tony no sabia a quien culpar a si que desidio decir que no supo como se genero la ola destructiva de una implocion creada extrañamente por cierto Reactor Ark.

Tony suspiro y paso su mano por su frente semi-sudada, volteo a ver el reloj digital que él mismo habia creado y se sobresalto ¡Se le hacia tarde para ir a la escuela! ... ¡Y ni siquiera se habia duchado! Tony se miro a si mismo, estaba echo un asco. A si que a una velocidad sobre humana fue a la ducha y se baño con agua bien fría, pues hacia calor y él además necesitaba despertarse un poco.

Ya cuando estuvo haciado se diriguio a la escuela como Iron Man.

XXX

—¡Tony! —grito Rhodye cuando salio de clases, el castaño llego algo tarde— ¿Donde te habias metido todo este tiempo, viejo? —le pregunto con algo de reproche, Tony se encogio de hombros y sonrio arrogante.

—Trabajando Jimmy, trabajando —le resumio simple y concreto, el chico miro hacia los lado— ¿Y Pepper? —pregunto Tony al notar que su pelirroja... Emm, quizo decir. Notando que Pepper no estaba.

Rhodey se quedo callado y su labio inferior temblo nerviosamente— Pues ella... —James suspiro y se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo— Pepper a estado viendose con Happy y pues ella a estado ocupada tambien... —dijo con dificultad, pues él sabia lo celoso que podia ser su mejor amigo cuando se trataba de Potts.

Y como si fuera poco, justo por el pasillo venian Pepper junto con Happy. Ambos tomados de las manos, Tony miro serio la estupida y cursi escena que esos dos estaban montando ¿Que se creia Hogan? ¿Porque tomaba la mano de Pepper con tanta familiaridad? Él la conocia por más tiempo que él y no hacia eso. Y para peor, Happy se habia hagachado a la altura del cuello de Pepper y le habia susurrado algo que habia echo sonrojar a la pelirroja haciendola ver adorable y hermosa. Tony sin duda le hubiese gustado admirarla, porque no debia mentir, en este ultimo año Pepper se habia puesto más hermosa. Su cabello habia crecido más y su color rojizo se combirtio en un rubio fresa, su cuerpo se habia vuelto más esbelto gracias tambien a las misiones que hacia junto con él y Rhodye. Su caracter seguia siendo el mismo solo que con un toque más maduro, pero ella seguia siendo la misma Pepper Potts de siempre. Y sin hablar du generoso busto, eso ya era otra cosa que Tony pensaba cuando estaba más en privado.

Pepper volvio a sonreir y sonrojarse y Tony se molesto más, porque era el tarado de Hogan quien hacia eso y no él... ¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?! Él no deberia molestarse porque Pepper estaba entablando una amistad con Hogan ¿Verdad? Ellos solo eran amigos y estaba bien que Pepper quiera una simple y sana amistad con Hogan ¿Verdad?... ¿Verdad?.

—Claro, en la tarde ¿Si? —dijo Pepper mientras besaba a Happy en la mejilla— ¡Y ni se te ocurra olvidarlo, Happy! —le grito Pepper mientras veia como su compañero se alejaba por el pasillo.

—¡Claro, Peppercita! —le dijo "dulcemente gracioso" el chico mientras se perdia de vista de los tres amigos.

Pepper sonrio con gracia al igual que James, pero Tony no. ¿Porque le decia "Peppercita"? ¡Ella ya tenia un apodo! Era Pepper, él se lo habia puesto ¿Que se creia Hogan? ¿Que podia venir asi como si nada y ponerle un apodo a SU amiga? ¡Ja! que siguiera soñando.

—¡Tony! —grito Pepper al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, Tony se sobresalto y retrocedio un paso.

—¿Que sucede? —dijo Tony mientras miraba asustado a Pepper, temia que ella supiera lo que habia estado pensando. Cosa que era algo ilogico y estupido.

—Uhs! ¿Sabes que? no importa... —le dijo semi-ofendida, no lo estaba del todo. Solo estaba siguiendo el plan que habian entablado con Happy.

—Oigan, vamos no peleemos —trato de tranquilizarlos Rhodye, interponiendose entre ellos— ¿Porque no vamos a comer algo antes de la proxima clase? ¿Eh? —dijo mientras se tomaba el estomago.

—Si, tengo hambre. No eh comido nada de nada —aclaro Tony mientras esperaba algun regaño de parte de Pepper como : "¿Como es eso que no has comido nada?" o "¡Tony, no puedes venir a la escuela si nos has comido, puede hacerte mal!", pero para su sorpresa, esos regaños nunca llegaron. Ella tenia la mirada perdida y ¿soñadora?.

—Yo ire a almorzar con Happy, asi que más tarde los veo chicos... —dijo Pepper mientras hacia un intento de irse, de pronto sintio algo suave sujetando su mano.

—Espera.. —dijo Tony mientras la sujetaba— Ven con nosotros... —le pidio, pero ella nego mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

—Ya quede con Happy, Tony. Luego los veo —diciendo esto Pepper tambien se marcho, dejando a un confundido Tony con James.

XXX

Tony, luego de su enojo por cierta pelirroja que no habia querido ir a almorzar con él y Rhodye, ajustaba el casco de la MarkIV con grandes molestias. James no hacia más que rier burlonamente en su interior por las reacciones celosas que tenia su mejor amigo hacia su mejor amiga ¿A quien creia que engañaba Tony? ¡Era más que obvio que le molestaba la cercania de Happy hacia Pepper!. Rhodye suspiro y le hacerco una soda a su amigo.

—¿Sed? —le pregunto mientras le extendia la lata, Tony la tomo de mala gana.

—Si, como digas... —le dijo indiferente, Rhodye sonrio burlon.

—Que bueno que Pepper esta saliendo con Happy... —decia James cuando fue cortado a mitad de sus palabras por cierto celoso filantropo millonario.

—¡Ellos no estan saliendo! —le contesto con rapidez, luego se arrepintio de su acto— Digo... ehmm... Que no creo que Pepper se interese en alguien con Happy... —trato de auto corregirse el castaño, Rhodye sonrio y pensó que ( por ahora) no iba a molestar a Stark.

—Vamos Tony, se que Pepper es nuestra amiga y solo quieres protegerla— le dijo mientras veia como Tony volvia a su tarea de reparar el casco de Iron Man— Pero entiende que Pepper ya esta bastante grande como para cuidarse sola y si ella quiere estar con Happy... Nosotros no podemos hacer nada—dijo Rhodye mientras salia del taller dejando muy pensativo a Tony.

Stark dejo el casco a un lado una vez que Rhodye se fue ¿Era verdad que Pepper empezo en interesarse en Rhodye? ¡Ella no podia! Iba a dejarlo...Mmmh a ellos, a él y a James. Se suponia que eran mejores amigos ¿Porque ahora ella se iba?. Pero mejor dicho ¿Porque le estaba afectando tanto? El tenia a Whitney, no entendia porque le molestaba la cercania de Happy ¿Porque?.

XXX

Pepper estaba recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo de su cuarto, la primera etapa del plan de Happy habia sido finalizada: 1# Conseguir la atención de Tony sobre ellos.


End file.
